Never Said
by StoryTagger
Summary: There are events that occur that no one ever speaks of normally. This is just one such event in the life of the Winchesters.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the show Supernatural. Nor do I have any hold on anything associated with anyone or thing from it. But the angst and story below is mine, minus the names in the story.

Author's Note: Alright I know the story is sappy, but I like it. I accept constructive criticism and if you say anything meant to be hurtful, well I'll just report you and leave it at that. I have no desire to debate with someone just because that person feels like being a jerk. Anything else, I will try to respond to appropriately if the neccessity is there. And any ideas for change will be taken into consideration.

Hopefully I will add more little events to this first one. If anyone has any ideas, I'll try to work it in.

**NEVER SPOKEN**:

A SERIES OF EVENTS THE WINCHESTERS NEVER SPEAK OF

Sam

Sam never knew when it was that the dreams started, he could never find the event that caused them. But he remembers ever single detail of the dreams. Well, that's not right, they weren't dreams, because they had happened to him. They were his memories.

Most nights Sam dreams of his childhood, but to be concise, he dreams of Dean. He remembers Dean putting him to bed and telling him stories to help him fall asleep. They weren't any normal fairy tales, they were the stories that Dean would come up with just for him. And as he falls asleep, Sam falls into another memory. Of all the days Dean helped him learn to read and write, right as Dean was learning it. Every day Dean came home from school, eager to show _his Sammy_ whatever the teachers had taught him.

He remembers Dean being there his first day of school, guiding him to his room and just using that charm of his to encourage Sammy that he will love school. And Dean was right, he loved it all, all the information all the knowledge. He soaked it up, taking in everything he could.

Sam remembers the very day Dean was given the Impala, because Dean showed up in the Impala. And Dean looked so proud of his baby, that he could call it his. But, looking back on it Sam also remembers having a bad day. Some bullies had insulted his family, calling them white trash. And as he continued to rant about all the things that they didn't have, about why they had to always have old and outdated stuff like the car, he looked over at Dean, his Dean. What he saw made him stop talking, it left him speechless... Because Dean had this look across his face, this indescribable look of sadness and something else, it was the look of loss and disappointment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't until years later, while searching through the dash looking for a pen, that he came across the deed papers to the Impala. And for some reason he unfolded the papers and read them over. And he finally saw why Dean held such pride and love for the car, because at the very top of the deed Sam saw his mother's name written across it. It was then that Sam realized that it wasn't his dad that caused his brother to love the car so much, because John Winchester's name was nowhere on the paper. Until the Impala was placed into Dean's hands, this car had always belonged solely to their mother.

A week later, Sam somehow talked Dean into staying at a rental house instead of normally staying at a motel. Sam never figured out how he had managed it, but he had managed to buy the best products used for cleaning a car inside and out without Dean knowing. When Dean finally went out for food, Sam gathered up the up all of it in a bucket and went outside to wait on Dean.

When Dean got back from wherever he got the food from, he was out sitting on the steps leading up to the house. Looking up at Dean once he got out of the Impala, Sam just looked up at Dean and held up the bucket. Simply saying, "I thought we could wash the Impala while we had the time."

The look that came across Dean's face was once again indescribable, there was nothing wrong with this look. It held a bit of happiness and pride and love and humor all rolled into one expression. Dean just looked at Sam and gave him that big mischievous grin of his and said sure. Right then Sam knew that before they were done washing the car that he would be soaked down to his bones, but seeing that look on Dean's face made it alright, very much worth any price. And that night, for the first time in months, Sam only dreamed of all the good moments in his childhood. And the guilt that came from that long distant memory faded away.


End file.
